One Day at Thursday Night
by stephelvcwz
Summary: Sam menjadi adik terbaik bagi Dean dengan cara menemani dan senantiasa menjaga Dean.. Bahkan membuatkan susu coklat hangat...  REVIEW ASAP


One Day at Thursday Night

Disclaimer : Not own Supernatural.

Rating : K+

Genre : Humor

A/N : Parahnya karena WorldCup, aku jadi tidur pagi (jam 5) dan selalu bangun siang (kisaran jam 11) jadi nggak bisa ngumpulin ide dan ngetik di komputer. So, aku selalu maksa dapet ide yang selalu muncul tepat 00.00 dengan kondisi males nulis di kertas. Jadinya kagak pernah ngeluarin FF sama sekali. Dan FF ini baru saja di tulis dengan tingkat kemalasan tertinggi, pada hari kamis 1 Juli 2010 pada pukul 00:04 WIB semalam.

Jadi maap kalo agak aneh dan nggak lucu.

hehehehe.. maklum mata masih ngantuk.. o.o

PS: Hahahahaha.. Yang dihadapin sama Dean alias sindrom malas melakukan apa - apa terjadi padaku tadi malam. wkwkwkwkkwk ^.^

Dean duduk malas di sebuah kursi kayu di motelnya dengan dua botol Jack Danniel's di atas meja kayu di depannya. Diiringi dengan beberapa gelas kecil nan kosong di atas meja.

"Dean, kau yakin kau baik - baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang bosan." kata Dean sambil memutar - mutar gelas yang terisi seperempatnya saja itu.

Sam tertawa renyah, serenyah kerupuk udang.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kau bosan, dude."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga." timpal Sam kemudian sedikit terkekeh.

Dean menoleh kepada Sam yang ada di belakangnya dan melotot pada adiknya itu. Dean sebal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sam tanpa wajah bersalah dan tanpa nada bersalah.

"Apa?"

"Kau terlihat benar - benar bad mood, Dean." sahut Sam.

"Aku memang sedang tidak mood melakukan apa - apa. Malas bergerak." kata Dean.

Hah! Pernyataan bodoh! Pikir Sam.

"Masa?" goda Sam.

"Benar." kata Dean sedikit sebal sambil mengangguk pasti.

"Tidak tertarik untuk makan?"

"Tidak." jawab Dean hambar tanpa garam.

"Padahal aku mau pesan super combo bacon cheeseburger, pai apel dan pai ayam, calamari dan terakhir kentang wedges serta diet coke."

Dean hanya menggeleng.

"Sudah malam, tidak ingin makan."

Sam melonjak kaget dari tempatnya duduk. Sejak kapan Dean Winchester menolak makan? Apalagi untuk si bacon cheeseburger. Bahkan kalau ada antrian GRATIS bacon cheeseburger sepanjang antrian minyak tanah di Indonesia, Sam yakin Dean akan tetap mengantri demi sebongkah bacon cheeseburger itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sam dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin Sammy." kata Dean lagi sambil memberi anggukan yang meyakinkan.

"Hmm... okay, tidak selera makan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke bar saja? Ocean Blues Night menampilkan tarian striptease malam ini."

"Tidak." jawab Dean tanpa nada.

"Apa?" tanya Sam lebih terlihat kaget daripada bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dean santai.

"Kau tidak tertarik pada Cameron? Malam ini dia yang akan menari."

"Tidak." jawab Dean lagi.

Sam segera berjalan ke arah Dean yang asik memainkan gelas kecil itu sambil memutar - mutarnya. Sam mengambil kursi kayu lain, kemudian duduk di samping Dean.

"Apa?" tanya Dean. Dia sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Sam yang nyaris tanpa suara itu.

Sam tidak menghiraukan Dean. Dia malah mengulurkan lengannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke kening Dean. Satu hal, Dean tidak sedang demam. Apa dia terkena gangguan otak?

"Aku tidak sakit bodoh." kata Dean sambil menampis tangan Sam yang masih di keningnya itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menolak Cameron tadi, mungkin aku berpikir kau masih sehat, dude. Tapi kau menolak Cameron. Cewek dengan rambut gelap OBN yang seksi dengan dada super besar itu? Yang benar saja! Minggu lalu saja kau sempat tidak pulang selama dua hari karena mengencani gadis itu!"

Dean memutar bola matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sekarang dalam fase-malas-untuk-melakukan-seks." kata Dean sambil mendiktekan setiap suku kata kalimatnya kepada Sam.

"Hah! Fase-malas-untuk-melakukan-seks? Mana ada yang seperti itu? Tapi kau Dean Winchester! Dan kakakku yang kukenal, seumur hidupnya tidak pernah menolak yang namanya perempuan!"

"Berarti aku harus masuk Guiness Book."

"Dean!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Aku juga Sammy."

Sam hanya diam, hatinya dongkol.

"Memangnya tidak ada perburuan kah hari ini?"

"Tidak ada Dean." jawab Sam malas.

"Phhfft.. Pantas hari ini membosankan."

"Lagipula, ini kan jam 11 malam, Dean."

"Setan kan tidak punya jam dinding Sammy." kata Dean.

Sam hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir. Apa kakaknya terlalu mabuk?

"Aaaaahh.. bosan." kata Dean kemudian menguap.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau berkeliling kota dengan Impala? Kau bisa menyalakan Metallica, AC/DC, Zepps, atau apalah itu sekeras mungkin."

"Nah, tidak aa minat. Sudah malam. Boros bensin dan aki saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau.."

Belum sempat Sam selesai bicara, Dean menyodorkan setengah gelas kecil yang berisi Jack Danniel's tadi.

"Diam dan minumlah ini." kata Dean lebih mirip perintah.

"Tapi.."

"Minumlah, atau kau kupanggil grannie Sammy karena terlalu cerewet!"

Sam memutar bola matanya, kemudian menenggak minuman itu, dan menggebrakkan gelasnya ke meja.

"Sudah selesai, grandpa Dean?" tanya Sam kesal. Kalau aku grannie Sammy, maka kau adalah grandpa Dean. Umpatnya kesal.

"Bagaimana rasanya Sam?"

"Kau aneh Dude."

"Aku tidak."

"Omong kosong! Bagaimana kalau kau tidur saja?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa - apa Sammy."

"Tidak mengantuk?"

Dean menoleh. Matanya memang sayu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, sammy." kata Dean lirih. Hampir memelas dalam konteks ini.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Akan kubuatkan kau sesuatu."

"Jangan buatku penasaran Bitchy Sammy."

"Ikut aku." kata Sam sambil menarik tangan Dean. Mau tak mau, Dean juga beranjak dari kursinya. Dia tidak mau diseret - seret Sam, memangnya dia kambing sembelihan.

Sam mendorong tubuh Dean ke atas tempat tidur Dean dan kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya tepat di samping kanan dan kiri Dean.

"Woa! Dude, aku masih normal!" teriak Dean.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak ingin memperkosaku kan?"

"Bodoh! Aku hanya menyuruhmu berbaring. AKu baru saja akan menarik selimutmu, tolol." kata Sam kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Dean dengan kain afghan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Diam disini. Aku akan segera kembali."

Sepuluh kemudian, Sam kembali dengan sebuah gelas berwarna pink bergambar panda.

Dean memutar bola matanya.

"Panda?" Dean menatap Sam.

Sam hanya menatap si panda di gelas itu.

"Hah! Kau terlalu banyak drama Sammy."

"Minumlah." kata Sam sambil menyerahkan gelas itu kepada Dean.

Dean mencoba menerka apa isi gelas itu. Cahaya kamar mereka yang remang - remang mengacaukan penglihatan terhadap barang berwarna gelap nan cair di dalam gelas itu.

"Susu coklat?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Dari baunya saja kentara."

"Minumlah."

"Dude! AKu sudah 30 tahun! Dan kau menyuruhku minum susu coklat penghantar tidur?"

"Tapi, waktu kau kecil, susu coklat selalu membantumu untuk tidur."

"Bohong!"

"Aku serius. Saat aku kecil, sudah terhitung 5 kali," Sam menunjukkan kelima jarinya kepada Dean, "aku melihatmu minum susu coklat malam - malam. Ketika itu, aku mau pipis saat tengah malam, dan aku melihatmu sedang membuat susu coklat di dapur."

Dean memutar bola matanya.

"Saat itu aku kan belum akil balig!"

"Hah, kau akil balig saat usiamu 13 tahun."

"Sammy! Tidak usah membahas masalah akil balig-ku."

"Baiklah, minumlah."

"Tidak akan berhasil."

"Siapa tahu, kau hanya malu mengakuinya."

"Lihat dan Perhatikan!" sahut Dean kesal. Dan akhirnya dia menenggak susu coklat hangat itu di depan Sam.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ada reaksi."

"Kita tunggu saja." kata Sam sedikit bangga.

"Bagaimana?"

"Sama saja."

"Bohong! Aku sudah melihatmu menguap empat kali. Matamu saja sudah berair."

"Oh shit! Baiklah." kata Dean tertunduk.

"Baiklah, selamat tidur Dean." kata Sammy sambil tersenyum penuh makna kemudian berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya sendiri dan siap mematikan lampu tidur itu.

"Sam?"

"Ya?"

"Thanks."

"Untuk?"

"Menyelamatkan aku dari malas melakukan apa - apa."

"Tidak papa."

"Dan untuk susu coklat hangat itu."

"It's okay Dude."

"Thanks sammy. Malam."

Dan kemudian dengkuran keras dari Dean mulai terdengar. Menemani malam Sam yang masih tetap terjaga sambil tertawa simpul. Aku sayang kamu Dean. kata Sam dalam hati.

=END=


End file.
